


Happiness

by lamplights



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamplights/pseuds/lamplights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli come home after the Ellen show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I swear these two will give me a heart attack sooner or later. I just had to write a fic after seeing the Ellen interview, squee!

Adam and Sauli were holding hands – ridiculously happy expressions on their faces – as they staggered into the house. Their house. _Home._ It still strikes Adam sometimes, that Sauli is there with him, near him, willing to be there and not wanting to leave. Adam doesn’t know what he has done to deserve him, this happiness, but he was grateful all the same. He was not going to make any excuses for that.

“I’m so hungry I could literally eat a pig. Want to eat with me?” Sauli asked as they made their way into the kitchen, Sauli in the lead, still holding his hand. Sauli gave him a quick, soft kiss before he let go of his grip.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Adam answered. He remained standing in the door way and began to observe Sauli who was taking out the dishes and the ingredients he needed. The sound of a knife cutting vegetables filled the room. They had just finished taping the Ellen show and instead of going out with their friends, they had decided to have a nice evening alone, just the two of them. Sauli had agreed to go to both shows with him, Leno and Ellen, and Adam couldn’t have been more proud of him. They’re a lot more open about their relationship now than they were only a while ago, but Adam knew that Sauli still had a hard time getting used to the publicity and the things it brought into their lives.

“Did you have fun?” Adam asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He couldn’t help but smile, though, when Sauli turned to him and a wide smile spread across his face, too. He opened a bottle of wine with a soft whoosh. Sauli was radiating happiness and Adam could feel the show had affected him in a positive way.

“I did! I was mostly just paying attention to you, though. I could make a living just by listening to you sing.”

“What about the ‘hey, baby’ -thing? I swear I couldn’t restrain myself from saying that. I’m sorry if that was too much,-“

“It wasn’t. I really liked it, actually.” Sauli left the open bottle on the table and walked across the room to Adam. Their lips were just inches apart. Adam could see the warm sparkles in Sauli’s ice blue eyes. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi.” Adam said softly and cupped Sauli’s face in his hands like he had done on the night they had met for the first time. “I love you so much.”

“And you, pretty one, take my breath away. I got chills running down my back when you were singing. Singing about me, about _us_. I’ve never experienced anything like that before.” Sauli’s hair tickled Adam’s chin as he pressed the blonde tighter against his body. He felt Sauli’s weight settle into him.

“You just make me so happy. I want the whole world to know that.”

“I know. I love you too.” Sauli kissed Adam’s cheek, gently broke away from Adam and went back to the table island. He flashed Adam looks of adoration and smiled, pleased with the fact that he was the one who made Adam so happy and content with his life.

The pressure of performing his new song, their song, in front of everyone had faded away as soon as Adam had started singing. He had felt the presence of his boyfriend and his fans and that was enough to raise his spirits. Leno had been great – nothing can beat the feeling you get when you perform your song for the first time – but Ellen had been even more amazing. It had meant so much to him. He had seen Sauli sitting in the audience - he had kept looking at him and searching for reassurance, to make sure everything was okay.

“I’m lucky to have fallen in love with a great partner and we have a great relationship.” Sauli said after a moment of silence. He was obviously going through the interview in his head, too. He raised his head. “Thank you for saying that.”

Adam swallowed a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat and nodded. “I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable talking about what happened in Finland. I saw your face and thought immediately that I shouldn’t have even started talking about it.”

“You know… I think we both needed that, that chance to talk about it so openly. I wouldn’t exactly describe it as something I enjoyed, but I do feel better now.” Sauli gave a laugh, a warm light in his eyes. “Look, I think we had so much fun today. I don’t want you to feel like I’m holding you back from saying the things you want to say. I want you to feel free to talk about anything you want and have fun. I promise I’m going to get better at this.”

It was Adam’s turn to walk up to him now. He playfully grabbed Sauli by the arm and they bumped into each other, causing each other to burst out laughing.

“Come here.” Adam murmured, pressing Sauli against the table. He put his hands flat against the cold surface of the table, locking the gap between them. Sauli crossed his arms over the small of Adam’s back and clung on to him firmly. “I promise to take you with me to all of my interviews from now on.”

“Good, because watching you perform gives me this feeling of... Naughtiness. Your voice does things to me.” The sound of a ticking clock somewhere in the house reached their ears. Adam wrapped his left arm around Sauli’s neck. They stood like that, not really wanting to move.

“I get kinda dark, let it go too far. I can be obnoxious at times but try and see my heart.” Adam whispered as Sauli burrowed his head into Adam’s chest and sighed contentedly.

“Cause I need you now, so don’t let me down. You’re the only thing in this world I would die without.” Adam’s voice shattered as he pronounced the last two words.

He caught a glimpse of love in Sauli’s eyes before he felt his lips on his own. Sauli kissed the corners of his lips, moving up to his lower lip, forcing Adam to open his mouth. Sauli’s tongue snaked between his lips causing a moan escape Adam’s lips. Their tongues danced lazily back and forth as the building passion rose inside him and the overwhelming love left him breathless. _It still strikes Adam sometimes, that Sauli is there with him, near him, willing to be there and not wanting to leave._


End file.
